We are attempting to develop a simple rapid, inexpensive method for screening for anti-malarial drugs with activity against hepatic schizonts. We are determining if drugs with known activity against hepatic schizonts, i.e., drugs which block relapses of certain human and simian malarias, will have gametocytocidal activity in the P. gallinaceum/chicken/Aedes aegypti system.